Elixir's New life
by Elixir30
Summary: My first story it's like x-men with mutant and also sometimes have harry potter names. So with this story you will see Elixir's new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first story, I have 16 years old. I'm so excited, I hope do you guys like it. So Iraliz is a 15 years old girl (Is my name in real life)This chapter is a little bit short. If you are a grammar nazi don't read it (but if you want to so welcome) I speak spanish so I'm not perfect. **

Chapter 1: Our new life

My real name is Iraliz and my best friend is Jennifer. Why I say that? Well I say to you with three words we are different. Well three month ago at the school Jennifer says to me:

- When you get angry a part of your hair turns blue-

And I say to her: - Jennifer that impossible, I think you have to stop sees X-MEN

- Hahaha – say Jennifer

It's time to lunch and as usually we go to the school dining room. When we finish we go to the bathroom, and in the bathroom was the girl I most hate well I don't hate her it's just the worse person and as usual I get mad

–Iraliz go to the mirror right now!

When I go my hair was totally blue and suddenly it was brown my original hair color, I was freaking out

– What the hell is happening to me- I say.

Jennifer and I heard a big noise and I say to her – ok I'm real scare now

Jennifer goes to the window and say to me

– Hey Ira come over here I think I found a egg

When I go the egg was opening when the egg was open a dragon come out and

Jennifer say: – ok I'm freaking out right now –

He thinks you are his mother – I say

– Well I'm going to keep him- Jennifer say.

– What are you crazy how you're going to keep a monster?- I say

The baby dragon looks at me with a really cute eye

– Ok a baby dragon, but how you're going to take care of a dragon?-

I don't know- say Jennifer

– Ok put him a name and we going to home right now- I say

- Ok his name is Draco – Jennifer say.

- Are you kidding Jennifer, Draco are you serious when you're going to leave Harry Potter fever - I say.

Yeah what the matter, it's a really pretty name – Her say.

Ok Jennifer lets go and hide Draco-

Jennifer put Draco in my, MY bag. In the way home I was talking to Jennifer to the name of the little dragon

– Jennifer put him Fred in honor to him – I say

–No it going to be Draco in honor to him say Jennifer –

-But Jennifer Draco not die Fred it is dead

- So?- say Jennifer

- Ok Draco will be, by the way I fell something hot in my arm something really hot- I say

When I see the little Draco was burning my bag and my arm

– FUCK! I'm going to kill him right now! – I say

- No! Iraliz stop! - say Jennifer

- Piece of idiot you burn my arms!- I say

- Stop both of you Ira he is just baby – Jennifer say

- Jennifer stops him please!

- Ok, ok, Draco! Stop!

And Draco stops and sleeps in Jennifer arms. We finally arrive home and when we go out of the car our mother was stand looking at us.

- Umm both of you know that we come- Jennifer and I say as the same time.

- Yeah we know- our mothers say

- How? We ask really scare.

- Well we know too that both of you have super power. Iraliz when you get mad your hair turn blue and you most powerful power is that you change people felling.

- Wait, wait, wait, that me what? Say me that you are kidding, this is not possible. I say

- Yes it's possible; it's just ehmm, no common. The mother of Jennifer, Henny say

- Ok, ok and what is my power and why I don't see my powers? Jennifer says.

- Well your power is bring pain to other person with your eyes- Say my mother

- Oh cool I want to try it… - Jennifer says

- Oh, no, no Jennifer you're not going to try it in here – I say.

- But why I really want to try it – she says.

- Jennifer no. I say-

My brother came in and obviously he hit me in the stomach.

- Piece of idiot I'm going to kill you - I say.

Jennifer hates my brother, so she thinks that it is the moment exact to try her powers. But when I try to hit my brother something was blocking my way, and so Jennifer way.

- Why I can't hit my brother? - I ask to my mother,

- Well Iraliz he born with something that block the mutants power, so he can't get hurt by a mutant. – My mother says.

- Ok, ok.

I was thinking on my mind what was our mothers' power and in what school we are going.

- Oh Iraliz here is the answer you two are going to a mutant school, here is the information about the school – say Jennifer mother.

- Wait Henny I was thinking it I don't say it… oh ok I understand now how you both know everything about Jennifer and I, Henny you read peoples mind.- I say

- Yes and you are going to discover yours mother power in other time. – Henny says

- Ok – I say.

- Well you two have two month to get prepare for their new school – say my mother.

- Ok, let see what happen… - Jennifer say.

* * *

**So I hope you like it. I will apreciate your reviews guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is for Rainbow Username you made my night, you made me really happy! thank you. Enjoy this chapter... This chapter is more long and with new friends. **

Chapter 2: The new school 

That was the most two faster months; I can't believe it's time to go to the new school. When Jennifer and I say good bye to our family a huge limousine was waiting for us. When we get in to the limousine I was really nervous so I start to read the information about the school.

- Hey Jennifer we need a mutant name say here, what name are you going to take. I say

- Umm… Rage is a good pretty mutant name. Jennifer say

- Yes sound good. I say

- And you? Jennifer say

- Well I was thinking in something different and stranger… what are you think about Elixir? It sounds good for me. I say

- Yeah it's pretty. Jennifer say

- Look Jennifer in here say that we are going to live in the school, only in Christmas and in summer we are going to home. I say

- Uh is like harry potter. Jennifer say

I look at her with a face like… Jennifer you have an extreme obsession with harry potter.

- yes Jennifer like harry potter… if you have an animal (like Draco) he is going to stay in another room not with you… yes! Thanks you God. I say.

- Hahaha. Rage laughs.

- Now we are going to say every time our mutant name no our real name. Ok Rage?

- Ok Elixir.

- Ok we are here in the mutants school have fun. The drivers say.

- Oh my god. Rage says really scared.

- Yeah me too.

When we were out of the limousine. -Jennifer says.

- Ok Elixir I'm really scare… what we need to do?

- I don't know. I say

- Hello pretty ladies… need help? Say a stranger a pretty cute stranger

- Eh I think. – I say blushing.

- Well I can't help you girl, because I'm new too.

- Really funny. – Rage says.

- Ignore my friend… what is your name? I say

- Ha ok… my name is Elijah. And you're? He says

- Elixir and she is my best friend Rage. I say

In that moment we hear a voice in the intercom that says:

- News student please go to the conference classroom, we have student in all the way to help you find the conference room.

In the way to the conference room we was talking and a guy say hi to Elijah and start talking.

- My god Elixir he is a sexy boy look at him! . Rage say

- Elijah is hot. I say.

- Rage, Elixir he is my best friend Dragonite. Elijah says

- Hi. Rage and I say at the same time.

We finally are in the conference room and when Rage and I take sit she say to me

- Elixir look this is very like harry potter, I'm going to cry.

- OMG Rage stop saying that everything is like harry potter. I say

- OK.

The director came and I was pretty nervous.

- Welcome student to our special mutant school and your home too. Tomorrow you are going to a very important class to show the teacher your powers. So to finish this lets go to eat.

We finish eat and a girl call all the new mutants girl and she say.

- Now I'm going to show your rooms.

We walk a long way when we finally arrive to the room. It was a pretty good room, it was dark and very cold, and I like the cold and the dark so I love that room.

- Elixir this is like Hogwarts.

- Yeah Rage this is like Hogwarts.

We sleep all night very comfortable. It was the next day we wake up and when we see in our bed was our new uniform I have to say it yeah it is like Hogwarts. We finish and go to the dining room to take our breakfast. When we finish go to the test classroom to show our powers. In the classroom we find Elijah and Dragonite, Elijah look at me and smile me and Dragonite smile Jennifer.

- Welcome class today you are going to show me your powers. I'm going to call you, when you heard your name come over here and start with your power, the mannequin it is alive so he fell everything. Ok let start with Dragonite.

When he goes he starts to drop fire ball at the mannequin.

- Very well you are like a dragon like your name. Ok good next is Elixir.

I was pretty nervous. When I go I look at the mannequin and think in something that really angers me. When my hair turn blue I ran very, very but very fast and I hit the mannequin. The mannequin was destroyed.

- Huge power very good ok put your hair in your original color… ok next is Elijah

I was so excited I really want to see what his powers are. Suddenly I don't see him. Again suddenly he was behind me with a flowers and a chocolate box for me, obviously I was blushing.

- Wow! Transporters … ok next Rage.

She goes and starts looking at the mannequin and he was in the floor with a very huge pain. Suddenly Rage looks at me and she was making me pain.

- Jennifer stop you are going to kill her! Say Elijah.

- I don't know why I can't stop.

When finally the pain was over I stand up and say to her

- You almost kill me Rage this is not like harry potter crucio spell. Fuck its hurt I can't even walk.

- I'm so sorry Elixir

- It's ok Elixir I got you I'm going to take you to the nurse room. Say Elijah, very worry.

When I get to the nurse and she look at me stomach she say to me:

- You have lucky, you have a really huge bruise in all your stomach, but you don't have anything bad inside.

- Thanks for your help

Elijah take me to my room and he stay with me all the day I fell asleep and when I wake up he was sitting at my side.

- Hey what are you doing here you don't have any class? I say

- No I don't have any class today and you don't have any class today.

- That's great that mean I don't have work to do… oh God my stomach it still hurt. -I say

- The nurse says that it going to be a very long recovery. I have something to tell you. – He says to me.

- What it is something important? I ask

- Well in this 3 day you have been a really good friend to me I want to ask you… if you want to be my girlfriend.

I was in shock I can't believe he was asking to me something like that…

- OMG yeah!

And he gave me a really huge kiss in my lips, I was totally in shock but he was so cute and I like him and he like me.

- Love you baby. – Elijah says to me

- love you more. – I say

In that moment Rage gets in the room and see us she looks at me with a face of I know it.

- Well what happen in here I smell some love in here… Rage says.

- Yeah love, love and more love… I ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend and she say yes. – Elijah says given me a big kiss.

Rage was stand very frizz and she was in shock.

- Rage says something I am in shock too please say something

Elijah was just laughing.

- Hemm I don't know what to say I'm pretty happy for you. I wish Dragonite ask me something like that. Rage says

- Did you like Dragonite? I can't believe it… Elijah say

- I think I shouldn't say that. Rage say

- It's ok Rage I'm his best friend I'm not going to tell him, trust me. Elijah says

- Ok well I am so happy for you guys.

- Thanks you. Both of us say.

We finally finish talking and I go to sleep. At the next day I wake up and go to de dining room were was Rage, Elijah and Dragonite, obviously I sit with them. When I sit immediately Dragonite make a sound, I start blushing very faster.

- Good morning I say, think that Dragonite knows everything. I say

- Yeah honey remembers he is my best friend and he knows everything. Elijah says.

When we finish eating Elijah say to me that he wants to go out in the weekend.

- Yeah no problems I say it to Rage. Well I talk to you later I have to go class I have a control emotion class, yeah right say to me control I don't it. Hahaha love you babe.

- Bye honey. Say Elijah

I go to my control emotion class and obvious Rage was here.

- Hi Elixir I don't know why I am in here. Rage say

- Rage I know why is you in here the last time you use your powers you almost kill me

- I think… I not was going to do that anymore.

In that moment I see Dragonite kind of sick he was sweating and shaking

- Rage Dragonite look bad he need help run!

In the moment I say run Dragonite fall in the floor unconscious. I just stand freaking out of my mind I don't know what happen last night Elijah ask me to be here girlfriend and in once second Dragonite was unconscious. What it's going to happen I'm scare right now

* * *

**So this chapter was exciting for my I hope to you too. tomorrow I will give an update. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews it mean a lot to me! So here's the chapter 3. ****As a curiosity... Jennifer (as Rages) in real life is my best friend and she loves harry potter and clearly loves his best friend. **

* * *

Chapter 3: The problems start.

Like I say I don't know what happen, here I am with Rage and with Dragonite in the floor unconscious, I was screaming for help and Rage was just crying and saying that he is going to die. Finally Elijah come really fast and asks

- What happen to Dragonite?

- He is unconscious I don't know why, in a moment he change everything. I say

- Ok is not your fault girls, let's go to the doctors.

When we arrive to the hospital immediately Dragonite passes to emergency room, but we can't go I was sitting telling Rage that everything is going to be fine but Rage look at me and Elijah and she say pretty angry

- STOP SAYING THAT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT CUZ YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!

In that moment Rage was given me and Elijah pain, she was using her powers in us. I was screaming her stop but Elijah can go and stop her with a hug, she was crying in Elijah's arms and obvious I was with pain. Suddenly a doctor appears and says to us:

- He is fine but with much pain you guys can go and see him but please don't exalt him so much he is recovering. – The doctors say.

- But he is going to be fine right? Rage asks to him.

- Yeah he is going to be fine don't worry.

- Thanks doctor – I say

When we arrive to the room Dragonite was sleeping and Rage go faster and huge him carefully, I fell strange I don't know why and I look at Elijah and say:

- Honey I don't feel fine I'm going out.

- Are you sure you want to go alone? Elijah ask to me

- Yeah I'm going to be fine I'll be right back.

When I go out of the room I fell that I was going to die, I was looking for a doctor because I was, really scare I can't even breathe. When I finally found a doctor I say to him.

- Doctor, helps me I don't know what is happening to me, help me. When I was saying that, I fall in the floor.

- Help hurry I need nurses in here! The doctor says.

When I open my eyes I was in a recovery room and Elijah was in my side sleeping:

- Honey wake up. I say

- My God Elixir you finally wake up, I was so scary when I see they trying to save you. Elijah says giving me a hug a really big hug.

- What happen to me? I ask

- You were unconscious for 2 days. Elijah says.

- But why. I ask

- The doctors don't know... Elijah explains to me the entire situation.

- And Dragonite?

- He is fine, he was making fire ball.

Finally pass 2 weak and Dragonite and I go out of the hospital and start taking class in the school.

- Hey Elixir I have a secret for you. Rage say to me.

- Really tell me come on!. I say

- Dragonite ask me if I want to be his girlfriend and I say yes

- AHHHHH! congratulation sister I'm so happy for you. I say to her

- Yeah that moment was very shocking for me. Rage says.

- Tell me how your first kiss was. I say to her.

- You are sick!. Rage says laughing and throwing me a paper ball.

- I'm just asking. I say.

- Was fine, was very hot. She says to me.

I was so happy for her I know he make her happy that's why I'm happy. Suddenly the door opened and we saw little Draco with a letter in his mouth.

- Hi Draco what is that? Rages say taking the letter and reading it to me:

That say: hi Rage and Elixir we have a surprise for both of you in the kitchen. From: Elijah and Dragonite.

- Wow what are they doing? Well come one today is Friday night let have fun… I say

We are walking down to meat Elijah and Dragonite in the kitchen. When we finally arrive Elijah was waiting for us with flowers in his arms.

- This is for you Elixir. Rage, Dragonite is waiting for you all the way down. Say Elijah

Elijah and I go and follow Rage when she fined Dagonite; he was with flowers in his arm too. When he saw Rage he gave her the flowers immediately and suddenly he gave her a beautiful ring a gold ring!. When he do that I was shocking I can't believe it, he gave her a gold ring. The guys prepare a dinner for us a really huge dinner it was like Hogwarts dinner. When we finally finished we go upstairs to ours bedrooms because tomorrow we have for first time a duel class that mean that we are going to fight we other mutants, to learn defense.

The next morning I was pretty nervous because the last time that we show our power I almost die. Suddenly someone knock the door.

- Come in. I say with my voice shaking.

When I say that one of the vice-president of the school come in

- Good morning ladies, as you know today is your first duel in class, here is the uniform that you have to wear today, is the best uniform it gave you elasticity so good luck today ladies see you in the GYM.

- oh my god I don't want to fight, well I have to accept it I just wish I don't have to fight with you. I say

- Hey! I know how to control my powers. Rage says.

- Are you sure Rage.

- Ok I accept it, come one or we are going to be late. She says

When we arrive Elijah and Dragonite was in there. We say hi to the guys and sat down waiting for the teacher. When the teacher appears my nervous was worth.

-Good morning mutants, today you are going to fight and I don't care if you die, maybe it was the moment to die you have 3 minute to win the fight. Well let begin, the first participant are Elijah and Rock.

Well I say I was freaking out for me but now the love of my life is going to fight with a really huge rock monster. When the fight start Elijah disappear and Rock was looking for him, when he appear Rock tock him and throw to the window and the teacher say stop because the 3 minute end. I ran faster at him but…

- Were you go Elixir is your turn to fight with the Electricity Girl.

In that moment I know I was going to die. But I go to her to fight. I look at Rock and the angry began I ran at her and hit her very stronger but she stand up and drop me electricity ball, I fell a really huge pain but I don't give up I was more angry right now and I start to scream very louder so louder that make her fall in the floor with a bleeding in her ears, in that moment the 3 minute was over. I really want to kill Rock but Elijah jump right over me – I'm ok Elixir look at me. Congratulation you won the fight.

When I look him I start to cry he was alive I cannot believe it, but in that moment the teacher call Rage and Dragonite. I can't believe it they are going to Fight.

- Ok Rage and Dragonite I know both of you are in a relationship that why I chose you two. Let's see what you got.

In that moment I see someone stranger wearing all black it was like a dementor, but not the dementor that take off the felling, I see when that strange thing go inside Dragonite body and make him throw fire ball to Rage. She was scare she's boyfriend was trying to kill her, Dragonite continue throwing fire balls, when suddenly one of the fire ball hit her and kill her. When I saw her die and saw dragonite I see when the dark think go out of his body. Elijah and I ran really fast to Rage I start to call her but she doesn't answer me because she was really dead. When Draginite come Elijah and I was crying all over her and Dragonite start to cry and saying that he wasn't trying kill her that something get inside him. I believe him because I saw it and I say that to Elijah. In that moments when our tears touch Rage a huge light covered her and brings him to the life so fast, all the class room including us was shocking because we don't believe that she is going to be alive again. I hug her really fast and say to her that I want revenge. In that moment Rage open her eyes and smile at me and I say to her that everything is going to be allright

- I don't understand Dragonite kill me why you say that you are going to find him? Rage ask

- Because Dragonite don't was the one who kill you, someone enter inside Dragonite's body and do that. Come one lets go to the bedroom.

* * *

**Here's the end of this chapter. If you see errors in the story I'm sorry I will do my best in all the others chapter! So i hope you like this chapter, updates soon REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Christmas vacations start

I know what my powers are but I never use my emotion power and I really want to try it. Today Rage was sad I don't know why so it's the perfect time to use my power with her so I look at her very serious and think on my mind happy and in that moment Rage stand up and start to jump very hipper.

- Ok its work. - I say

- Hahahah not funny. - Rage says.

- Ok now tell me why you're so sad

- I don't know I feel some sad in this moment. This is going to pass me out.

- Ok. - I say.

So the Christmas begins and Rage and I start packing to go to see our mothers. When I was ready to go Elijah and Dragonite enter to our room to say goodbye. When we finish saying goodbye Rage and I enter to the limousine to go back with our mothers. When we settled into our rooms my mother says:

- Girls come over here Gerald is here come on and give him a hug - My mother says.

In that moment when I was with my brother someone knock the door, when I arrive to the door and open it for my surprise it was Elijah and Dragonite.

- HONEY! RAGE COME OVER HERE, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE.

- Who are these men Iraliz? My brother ask

- Mom, Henny, he is Elijah my boyfriend and he is Dragonite Rage boyfriend… oh and Gerald call me Elixir not Iraliz.

- Ok let me get this, "Elixir" he is your boyfriend? – My brother ask

- Yeah!

- Ok young boy let me tell you something

- Wait –Elijah interrupted and goes.

- Were he is? My brother ask

- Wait a moment. -I say

When Elijah arrive he gave me a flowers and a chocolate box and to my brother a t-shirt a basketball one.

- OHH MY GOD he is a transporter!

-Yeah nice to meet you I'm Elijah.

- I like him, he is my new brother. - My brother says with a stupid smile in his face.

I was so happy that my families accept Elijah and Dragonite because they are my life.

Rage and Dragonite were in the kitchen cooking, my mom and Rage mom were talking and my brother was with his friends playing basketball. So I go out to take a walk and relax myself, when I was walking like always Elijah teleport to me.

- What are you doing here? I ask him

- Nothing just here taking a walking with you.

In that moment the sky turn black, I have to admit I was scared because we're all alone. So Elijah and I decide to go home, but then someone came down from the sky saying our name.

- Hello my name is Storm and I'm here to tell you guys that some devil spirit is haunting the mutants and you guys should be careful.

- But we are in danger? Elijah ask

- All of the mutants are but specially Dragonite, Rage and you Elixir.

- But why? I ask

- Wait lets go home. -Elijah says.

Elijah teleport us… Dragonite and Rage are in my room so we go upstairs to talk.

- Hello guys this is Storm and she has very important news… I say.

- Hi guys I'm here to tell you that all of the mutants are in danger but especially you guys Dragonite, Rage and Elixir. The problem is that this dark force or dark spirit wants your power but especially Dragonite power, but you girls have something that block a part of the spirit. He wants to destroy this power that blocks him.

- But why he wants me? Dragonite ask

- I don't know that part…

- But what we have to do? I ask

- Stay calm, but I need you guys return to the school is not save in her so go and pack your things.

So was the first day in my home and I have to go to the school again and is difficult say good bye again. When we finish packing we go downstairs to say good-bye my mom and Rage mom were sad but her understand the problem and let us go.

When we arrive to the school the security escorted us to our new room, was bigger than the other because we have to stay together.

- Great I'm going to die… Dragonite say

- Shut up, don't be so stupid you are not going to die if somebody has to die it will be me or Rage.

I know it sound a little bit scare but is the true Rage and I make a block to that spirit.

It was the 12 of the midnight and I couldn't sleep so I leave the room and I want to take a walk inside the school , but when I stand up I fell that Rage was using her powers in me but I think that is impossible because she is sleeping and she isn't looking at me.

- Where do you think you are going Elixir? Rage ask

- STOP RAGE!

- Ok now tell me where the hell you think you are going!

- First at all, how do you give me pain without looking at me?

- Easy my power is bigger now when I felt movement I give pain. Now go to sleep

Believe it or not I listen to her and went to sleep. At the morning when I wake up I go to the bathroom to take a bath when I was in the shower I heard a voice a stronger voice that say to my IT'S TIME TO DIE. I was really scare and I start screaming for help, Elijah teleport to me really fast I was in the tub crying and Elijah take me in his arm and carried me to the room. I was in shock because I was thinking that I was save in the school but I'm not and I was going to die anyway maybe Rage is more stronger than me.

- Baby? Its ok everything is ok relaxed.

- No it's no ok. What part of I'm going to die you don't understand?

- You are not going to die! So stop saying that I'm here with you and I'm going to protect you.

I know that Elijah is trying to protect me but I fell that he is now blind he don't what to see the reality. But I have to trust him in everything because I love him…

- ELIXIR! WHAT HAPPENED! Rage enter to the room with Dragonite

- Nothing I just heard a strong voice that say to me…

(Elijah) In that moment when Elixir says that she felt unconscious in my arms she didn't respond, I was really scared I call the director and say to her that I was going to teleport to the hospital. When we teleport her to the hospital immediately a doctor take her to the E.R. Spent 3 hours and we don't have any news and I am so scare because I tell her that everything is going to be fine and look at this we are in the hospital. When I see the doctor coming I was a little bit happy because finally I was going to have news from Elixir

- Hi I'm Doctor Erick.

- How is Elixir Doctor? Dragonite ask

- I'm so sorry she is in a deep coma. We did everything we could.

I fell the all my word is going down, my love the love of my live is almost death. I was devastated. I just pray that Elixir wake up in any minute. When I enter to the room and see her I notice that her hair was blue I don't know why, so I decide to call Storm, I say to her that I need her here in the hospital. She arrives to the hospital in a tornado really fast.

- Hi Elijah I'm here tells me everything, how is Elixir? She ask

- Unfortunately the doctor say that she is in a deep coma but her hair is blue and it's impossible because her hair only turn in blue when she is wake up using her felling power or she's angry. So something is strange in here. – say Rage

- I have to see her. Where is Elijah?

- In her room.

I was with Elixir touching her beautiful blue hair, telling that I need here up. In that moment Storm enters to the room and touches my shoulder.

- She is not in a coma she is controlling something with her mind.

- So she can hear me? I ask

- Yes.

- Oh my God! But I want her to wake up. – Rage say

- Rage she is going to wake up just be patience.

I was calm now that I know that she is alive. So we decide to take a lunch and leave Elixir just for a couple of minute. When we finish eating we go to Elixir room and for my surprise she was with her eyes open and talking with a nurse. I just was in shock.

- Hi Elijah do you like my new look. -She says to me.

- You look gorgeous like always. – I say giving her a big kiss with tears in my face.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter is here. This one is the shortest, the next one will be mor longer I promisse.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dragonite

(Elixir) In that comma I see horrible thing I control the dark power with my mind. But I don't want to talk about it. When I wake up I don't know why one part of my hair turn blue forever and I have to admit it look great. And with that little part of hair I was able to control the emotion without turn my complete hair in blue. So I was in the hospital with Rage, Dragonite, Elijah and Storm talking.

- Elixir can you please tell me what happen in that deep sleep?

- I don't remember anything.

Yes I know that I say a lie but I don't want to say that the dark hell thing was going to take Dragonite bodies and he will kill Rage. So I was going to keep that secret and protect Rage and Dragonite.

- Ok no problem. Stay calm. – Storm says.

So it was the day 3 in the hospital and I was waiting for the doctor.

- Hi Elixir your chart says that you are fine and you are already to go home. – The pretty hot doctor says.

- Thank you doctor.

- So Elixir and company we have to practice our powers all of us. – Storm says.

Finally I was in my home, well in my home school. When we arrives our gym teacher Boomer receive us with new uniforms.

- Hello class I know is vacation but WHO CARES! Boomers scream with his huge voice. Ok Dragonite you are with me the rest of you go to the mannequin and practice.

- Ok we have to control the fire balls; I want you to hit that circle in the center. Ok start now! – Boomers say to Dragonite

I was concentrated in my mind power and getting ready to turn my hair blue to destroy the mannequin, but one of the Dragonite fire balls hit me in my leg and it really hurt.

- Ok now I'm going to KILL YOU!

My hair turn in blue obviously I was mad with Dragonite but Elijah came and stops me unfortunately.

- Baby stop is not his fault – he say to me.

- But he throws me a fire ball and hurt.

- He can't control it, that's why Boomer is helping him.

- Ok.

- Dragonite look this is going to happen to you if you throw me another fire ball.

I look at the mannequin and destroy it very badly.

- Elixir calm please it was an accident. – Dragonite says.

- Ok stop Dragonite I need you to stay focus in this, ok take a deep breath and look at your objective and throw the fire ball.

I was looking at Dragonite and I see the dark force looking at him. I was afraid because I can control it with my mind but the last time I do that I fall unconscious, but he is my friend and I have to protect him. So I used my mind power to say him go away and it's not working. So I decide to put all my hair in blue because in that way I'm more powerful, so I keep trying and it work the dark force go away.

- Elixir baby you have blood in your face are you all right I try to go with you but you put a force field that I could not pass. – Elijah says to me.

- Is because I used all my powers energy trying to protect Dragonite… and one more thing the Dark force is more powerful now.

- How do you know that? Storm asks.

- When I was in a coma I was the prisoner of the dark force and told me all his plans, from possessing Dragonite, and even kill Rage.

- Why you don't tell us that?

- Because I was afraid! Do you think is easy for me to understand that Dragonite would kill Rage and Elijah! NO IS NOT EASY TO UNDERSTAND! I'm sorry I'm just tired

- Elixir we are going to win this fight I'm not going to die. – Rage says giving me a hug.

Dragonite was more power than anyone, Elijah can multiply his self in more Elijah's, Rage and I was more power too. So we are ready to win this fight only we have to wait for the moment and destroy the dark force.

* * *

**Told ya is the most shortest! REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chapter for today!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Let's forget everything.

After all our training we had some time off to rest. So we decide to go to the school pool (of course we cannot leave the academy facilities for safety even when the fight will come anywhere). When we were relaxed in the pool we started talking, but I never expect Rage to ask me about my comma.

- Elixir can tell us in detail what has happened in the coma?  
- Yes, I think it's time to let you know ...  
Well, after being knocked unconscious in Elijah's arms I woke up in a cave. I was really scared I was thinking how I end here but suddenly someone appears and it was the dark force, he says to me:

- Hi Elixir how do you fell today?

- I have been in worse

- HAHAHA you make me laughs, well this is serious now listen to me I want you and Dragonite to join my army you guys will be so much help to us. So here's the plan if you guys join us you guys will be treated like king and queen but if you don't join us well I kill all of you including your dear love Elijah. Now tell me deal or no deal.

- I think you know the answer idiot.

- Hahaha I have to admit it you have an amazing talent; I'm impressed that you have not yet used your power in me.

- I have an amazing patience, well I learn it…

- Ok so little bitch…

- Now you have passed (I put all my hair in blue)

And control his mind it was difficult he has an extreme power he block everything and his lighting power is extreme. And that's why I have this little part of hair in blue for ever because I use all my energy in him. – I finish saying

- Oh my God sister – in – law. – Dragonite says

- But baby that mean is going to be something like a War? Elijah ask

- No something like a War, is going to be a War, that's why we have to be prepared.

- Don't worry sister we are prepared… so let have fun!

Finally I tell everything. So we are in the pool having fun finally after 5 month in practice, we were tired we deserve this and more.

- So I'm starving, what do you guys want to eat? – Storm ask

- I want pizza- Rage say

- Oh my God Rage want pizza that strange – I say.

- Hahaha I only love pizza – she says

- Hahaha baby relax I'm tired of eat pizza I look like a pizza now. – Dragonite says

- Ok guy I want Italian food – Elijah says.

- I hate pasta babe. – I say

- What do you guys think if we eat Chinese food? – Storm ask

- Well I'm not love Chinese food but yeah is good – Rage say

- I'm agree – I say

- Yes is good – Elijah, Dragonite.

- Ehm Elijah what are you waiting? – Storm ask.

- For what?

- You are a transporter go for the food.

- Tss great.

- Well baby run I'm hungry too.

- Fine

In just a little minute Elijah returned with the food.

- Here is.

- Is cold – Dragonite say

-I go for the food it's your turn heats the food.

- You win this time. –Dragonite replied

When we finish eating we go upstairs to take a shower and for go to sleep. When I finish I go to sleep with Elijah. When I was sleeping I dream with my life if we don't have power, I was a great nurse married with a doctor and with 3 kids, Rage was a great neurosurgeon married with one surgeon too but in cardio and with 1 kid. Like always we were sister but we didn't have time to see each other. We didn't know Elijah (a banker) and Dragonite (a chef) there were strangers to us. Our life was happy nobody want to kill us, we were human, we work, we take care of our family we do all the humans things. But when I woke up that was exactly a dream a very bad dream to me because I didn't know that I was going to be in danger when I came to this school but this is my life and I have to accept it.

In the morning I tell Rage my dream and she say to me that I have to ignore the dream, so I did it. Well our little vacation end and we have to keep practicing. I know that soon will be the fight.

* * *

**Tell me what do you think about Rage, Dragonite, Elijah and Elixir. **

**REVIEWS!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter!**

* * *

Chapter7: The moment.

- ELIXIR WAKES UP! Rage screams.

- What happens?

- Dragonite is not here.

- Where is it?

- I don't know.

- Elijah wake up hurry is an emergency!

- What?

- Elijah is not here – I replied

- No that's impossible; Dragonite and I fall asleep at the same time – say Elijah

- For the dark force all is possible. – I say

- Wait are you telling me that the dark force take Dragonite? Rage asks.

- I think…

I was worried about Dragonite if the dark force takes him we are so fucked because Rage and Elijah are going to die just to take me for my powers.

- ELIXIR TALK! ELIJAH DO SOMETHING!

- Ehmm baby we need you now, Dragonite need you I know you are scare so am I.

- I know I'm thinking… Where is Storm and Boomer?

- They are in Rome.

- FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! I scream.

- Ok babe, do you remember where's the cave?

- I know I see that cave before but I don't remember where

- Elixir you are not helping – Rage say.

- I have an idea… GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE ROOM AND LET ME THINK ALONE!

Finally I was alone of the room only with my mind and my feelings.

- Please I beg to you leave Dragonite please! I say hoping that the dark force hears me.

Then I hear an eco from the Dark Force.

- Hi Elixir you change your mind?

- No but please find another person leave him please. - I say crying.

- I warned you, so you have 2 choices: come to my army or you and your friend die. Make your choice.

- Tell me where you are?

- 2 mile from your school is a cave there I am.

- I'll be there in 10 minutes.

- I wait don't worry.

- RAGE, ELIJAH! COME HERE!

- WHAT! Rage scream

- I know where is Dragonite is.

- Where baby? Say Elijah

- I'll show you where the cave is.

So we run 2 miles to the cave. When we finally arrive to the cave what I first see was Dragonite but a different Dragonite, he was with mad eyes and with hate in his look. But the dark force was not there.

- DRAGONITE! Rage say running at him

- RAGE NO! (Elijah jumps at here). He is not Dragonite he is possessed.

- What? Elixir why you have your hair in blue?

- Rage listen to me if something went wrong and we have to kill Dragronite don't stop me

- But why? we can save it.

- Yes but Storm is not here and I don't know how to save it, I don't have Sam and Dean Winchester here. – I say

- Ok but I don't promise you anything.

- No Rage you are not going to stop Elixir – Elijah say

She didn't answer that she was so scare and I tell her that this is the moment that she have to use her powers now.

- Ok be ready I'm going to call him… HEY! Piece of idiot I'm here I'm all yours.

I was prepared with my hair in blue and my eyes yellow. Now I see a black thing and it was him and his army.

- Hello welcome to the party! I thought it will be only you but I see you bring your friend. Come sit, Dragonite you sit here and Rage sit beside him I know you miss him. (I have to control Rage emotion she wants to cry and give pain but this was not the time). Ok let's eat I'm starving.

We sit at the table full of food but we don't eat because we don't trust him.

- So Elixir deal or no deal?

It was time for my war but how? I decide play with the peoples mind and make them commit suicide and it work.

- You are very brave Elixir you don't move any finger to do that that's amazing. But you make a big mistake. DRAGONITE KILLS THEM!

- I'm so sorry Rage – I say to her with tears in my eyes.

I use my powers in Dragonite but he wins me, he throws me a fire ball and leaves me in the ground.

- Rage kills him he is a monster! Elijah says to her multiplying.

- I really can't.

Rage go to Dragonite and look at him in the eyes and say him to stop, but he is another Dragonite.

- Dragonite look at me I'm your girlfriend remember?

I was in the ground but I see everything, in that moment Dragonite with his hand in fire punch Rage in the stomach

- RAGE! I started running even with a burned leg. RAGE! STAY WITH ME SISTER PLEASE!

- ELIXIR! Elijah scream

When I turn back I see Dragonite with a fire ball in his hand, I have to defend myself so I control Rage mind to stay alive and used her power in Dragonite. Dragonite cannot support Rage power and he fell to the floor. When he was unconscious I leave the power.

- Impressive Elixir I didn't know you can do that – the dark force tell me

- And I can do more…

I put Elijah around him and use Rage powers in him and for the last I give him soup of his same medicine I throw him fire balls and I throw him electricity too.

- Now say me bitch again idiot.

We won the fight finally the dark force was dead. In that moment Dragonite wake up (my hair was still in blue)

- What Happen? – Dragonite asks.

- Dragonite proves to me that you are the real. – Elijah say

- I am, jerk – he replied

- Ok he is save Elixir put your hair back to normal.

- Dragonite you kill Rage

- That's impossible Elixir

- I'm not lying you was possessed by the dark force. But now is dead.

I was afraid but I can save it I only have to tell his mind that wake up without injury.

- Rage wake up now! – I say to her.

- I have headache don't scream.

- YESSSS!

- Ouch.

- Sorry.

- I'm so so sorry babe.

- It's ok it's not your fault.

I'm so relive that she wake up but I have a big injure in my leg.

- Elixir what happen in your leg? Dragonite asks.

- You threw me a fire ball fortunately you hit my leg.

- I'm sorry.

- It's ok. Elijah takes us to the hospital and call Storm and Boomer.

(Elijah) In the hospital I call Storm and Boomer, in less 2 minute I hear someone screaming Tornado.

- Wow how fast!

- WHAT HAPPEN! – Storm and Boomer ask as the same time.

- It's not obvious? Dragonite asks.

- Come on let sit and tell me everything. First where is Rage and Elixir?

- Uhm Rage is in X-RAYS room and Elixir is in the O.R. – Elijah answers.

- What happen? - Boomer asks.

-The dark force possessed Dragonite and used him like a weapon and throws at Elixir a fire ball in the leg and he punch Rage in the stomach with his hand in fire. Elixir control Rage power and hit Dragonite and at the end used our powers and destroy the dark force.

- So he is dead? – Storm asks.

- Yes.

- Elixir family? – A doctor asks.

- Here

- Well the surgery went well she is in repose. We save the leg and she is going to be fine but is very important rest.

- Thanks.

-Rage family – another doctor asks.

- Here

- Well she is totally fine she only have a little bruise… Oh here she is.

When we see her we gave her a big hug and tell her about Elixir.

When we go to Elixir room she was sleeping, so we sit besides her waiting.

(Very quietly) - My leg hurts.

- I'm so sorry Elixir I feel guilty. – Dragonite say.

- Don't worry it's not your fault.

-Hey sister thanks for saving me.

- I'm glad you are fine sister.

- Now my turn: hi baby

- I'm very proud of you guys you did an awesome job together. – Storm says.

- Thanks.

- Elixir you decide what to do with the rest of the dark force. Storm says.

-Ok… I said. I don't want to but I have to do it.


	8. Chapter 8

HEY ANOTHER CHAP!

* * *

Chapter 8: Finally some peace.

- Elixir, Rage, Elijah and Dragonite please come to my office – The director just call us

- Great… I have some things to do… fuck – Rage very mad says

- Of course Rage you have some things to with Dragonite. hahahahahaha – I say laughing,

- You're so mean and cruel… ok let's go to see what she wants.

Obviously Elijah arrive first, when we arrive I was the first one entering in the office.

- Good… good morning director.

- Hello. I just want to say congrats for the great job you guys did together. And you guys have the best grades of all the school CONGRAT!

- Um thanks you ma'am. - Dragonite says

- You're welcome. Also I have something to give you guys: Elixir here is a sword for you a very special one. Rage for you I have 2 thing, one I just made this beautiful outfit for little Draco and this beautiful bracelet but it's not a simple one he give you more force. Elijah and. Dragonite you two have this medals keep it. Just in time you would find the secret.

- Well thank you so much. Um if you need us in any moment call us. –Rage for first time says.

In ours room we were talking about the things that the director gave to us.

- Oh let me bring Draco here to put him the clothes. – Rage say

- Oh no, no, no you know that he hate me. – I say

- Oh Elixir please you are his aunt don't be so mean.

- Ok bring him.

(In my mind) Oh my god the demon is to come in here. How can I be his aunt and he want to kill me… Ok Elixir relax he love you so much.

When Rage arrive and I look at Draco he growled at me.

- Ok I think he didn't like me so much – I say with a fake smile.

- Oh don't be silly, here hold him I have to pee.

- She has to say it? – I say locking at the guys. Ok Draco you don't like me I don't like you neither but let's make the passes. What do you think?

He fortunately licked my face and that's a good signal!

- Oh how sweet, you two love each other.

Haha I know I'm a little bit exaggerated. So after we finish our talking I say to them that I want to see my family all of them and tell them the true, they supported me thanks God.

- But Baby, I only know your mom, your brother and Henny I don't know your father, your uncle and your aunt. You think they would accept me? - Elijah ask me

- Uhm I hope so… - I replied.

- Oh thanks that help… he say

I have to admit it my brother was easier than my dad, uncle and aunt, so I'm afraid obviously. And by the way, I have also to tell them that I am a mutant… that's easier.

- Well sister-in-law, I think we should go now. Elijah please do the honors – Dragonite say

Ok there's no turn now. We arrive to my home and for my surprise my uncle and aunt was there, I was thinking fuck 3 people are going to kill me at the same time but I have to say it. When I knock the door my cousin Alondra open the door.

- Iraliz. MOOOOMM AUUUNT, LOOK!

- OH MY DEAR DAUGHTER IS HERE!

-OH NICE I MISS YOU SO MUCH AND YOU TO JENNIFER!– my aunt say hugging me

- Can I come in?

- Oh yes… Wait! Who are them? My aunt says.

- I tell you inside.

- HI dad!

- Hello darling – he says giving me a kiss

- Where is Nani?

- Here, here! - She says.

- Haha ok… first I want to say you guys that I'm not in a nurse high school I'm a mutant. – I say making my uncle cry.

- Why am I crying!

- Because I have the power that consist in controlling all your emotions.

- Ok stop it (I stop) all of you have powers?

- Yes

- Show me… Jennifer

- Are you sure?

- Uhm no tries it with Orlando

- Ok I don't think is going to be bad.

- I don't promise that – Jennifer say making the pain work.

- You are making my stomach hurt? He ask

- Yes

- Ok stop it.

- Now you believe us? I ask

- Yes. -My uncle answer

- Ok first he is Elijah is Elias in English he is a teleport and he can multiplied himself, and he is Andy Jennifer's boyfriend he is like a dragon.

- OMG JENNIFER! I didn't know that. – My aunt say, well she screams.

- Ok I now hate you and I'm going to kill you – Jennifer say in my ear.

- But that's not all Elijah is… is… he is my boyfriend

All the room was is silent they were in shock when my brother enters to the room and hug all of us and say in my ear if they know about Elijah and say yes.

- Can anybody talk please?

- Iraliz Marie Carmona Diaz I'm in shock but is your decision I only have to say Dragonite, because Jennifer she is like my daughter and Elijah that I have a gun and if you guys do something to them you have 2 bullet with your names. And if you try to escape I can hunt you and chase you… WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!

I was so scared and I just want to run so as Rage. They look at us with a WTF and scary faces.

- Aunt I want to hear your opinion… I said

- I say the same as your dad you know that I do the same.

- Definite, uhm we rent a village near here. Jennifer say

- But for you two girls right? -My uncle ask

- With the boys obviously. –I say making them to be agreed with it.

- Ok no problem - my dad and uncle say smiling.

- Well we have to prepare the house girls. – Elijah says.

- Oh yes you are right. Well I see you later. – I say

- Don't need help? My aunt ask

- Here is our direction.

When we arrive to the house I fall in the bed so tired.

- I didn't know it was going to be so difficult – Elijah say.

- So am I. – I say

(Someone knock the door)

- Come in. – I say

- Is me, I bring some Puerto Rican food - Dragonite say,

- Finally thanks babe.

So we were eating when suddenly someone knock the door.

- UHM Elijah can you please open the door.

-Ok… look it's your aunt!

- Get out of my way asshole! – She say

- Aunt doesn't talk to him like that.

- Ok. Ok… Nani want to go to the beach. Want to go?

- Oh yes. We only need to buy our swimwear.

- We?

- Yes. Jennifer, Elijah, Andy and me.

- Oh yes. Ok, we'll see you later.

Well we buy our swimwear and go to the beach. In the beach Elijah was playing with Alondra, Rage and Dragonite with Alanis and I was talking with my family

- Elijah will be a good father. – My uncle say

- Uhm uncle I think you are precipitating so much. – I say

- Yes uncle you are… – My aunt say angry.

I laugh internally. Well Elijah say to me that he have a surprise for me.

- Excuse me. I want to ask you guys something, if I can take your daughter and niece for a moment? – Elijah ask

- For what? – My aunt asks.

- Mom! Can I go? – I ask.

- Yes! Don't listen to her you can go don't worry.

Well my parents and my uncles agree, but Elijah doesn't tell me where we are going, and when we were close he cover my eyes with bandages. When the car stops he takes me in her hand and walk and walk and walk when finally he takes off my bandages.

- Surprise!

We were in a high mountain with candles, food and glasses with juice. I was surprised it was incredible that he did this to me.

-I… I have no words.

- I want an evening with you.

- Thanks, for everything.

- Let's eat. I'm starving.

We were eating and having a great time together, eating, laughing, etc.

- Babe I have an idea what if you show me your old school.

I cough – ehm my school? Can I ask why?

- Yes I want to know where you grow up.

- Really? When?

- Can we go tomorrow?

- Tomorrow? Oh God… well I have the number of one of my teacher I call her.

- Oh thanks baby! I love you.

- Love you too.

OH MY GOD I don't want to go to that school, but if he want I go, well we go because Rage it's coming with me.

- Babe it's 5:00 o' clock I don't want your parent be mad at me.

- Haha ok let go.

When we arrive home my parent were eating and I say to them that I have to go to my house. In the house Dragonite and Rage were outside playing with Draco and Elijah go to the shower so I decide call my teacher Sra. López.

- Hello?

- Hi, López it's me Iraliz

- Oh hi dear so tell me what do you want? – She says

- Well Jennifer and I want to go to the school. Can I go tomorrow?

- Oh perfect tomorrow we have a party. If you go can be a surprise to them.

- So is yes?

- Of course is yes my dear, see you tomorrow.

- I have one more thing Jennifer and I have boyfriends, they can go?

- yes no problem sweetie.

- Ok bye.

- Bye.

- You talked with? – Elijah asks me.

- Oh with Lopez. Is one of my teachers.

- Oh what did she say?

- We can go tomorrow. Go and tell Rage and Dragonite.

Well tomorrow to my old school. For now is time to sleep.

- Sister in law it's time to wake up.

- Where's Elijah?

- He is taking a shower.

- Oh thanks. I go to the other bathroom then.

I was in the shower when I hear that Rage scream at me: ELIXIR COME ON! I was ready to go.

When we arrive to the school everything was the same.

- So let's go, we have to go upstairs. – I say.

- I fell strange. – Rage says.

- So am I.

When we were upstairs I see Miss. Lopez.

- Umm hi Lopez. – Me and Jennifer say.

- Oh my sweethearts. How are you doing girls?

- Great. Ehm he is my boyfriend Elijah and he is Rage boyfriend Andy.

- Nice to meet you guys. Well girls the entire ten grades are in this classroom with Haddock.

- So they don't know anything? – Jennifer says.

- Nothing at all.

- Ok I think we are ready.

- (Lopez knock the door) Haddock I have a surprise for the students shut up for a while please.

- Ok come in – he says.

- Hey guys listen to me outside that door I have a surprise for you and that surprise has another surprise for you. So come in!

In the moment Lopez say come in I fell my heart stop but I have to enter first, when I enter all the classroom was in silent because they were in shock and when Jennifer enter all the students start screaming.

- Hi guys - I say

- I think we should go downstairs to the pre-kinder classroom. – Jennifer says.

When we was in the classroom Lopez put microphones in all students for make us questions.

-HEY SHHH! I want to talk, Iraliz I have a question who are they – Carlos say

- Umm is a good question Carlos hahaha Umm one of them… ehm this one over here is my Umm my… is my boyfriend.

In that moment all the classroom start screaming

-THAT'S MY IRALIZ EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! – Carlos says

-Hahaha that's my sister! – Jennifer says trying to hide.

- Hey wait! This guy over here is Jennifer boyfriend!

And one more time all of them start screaming

- THEY ARE POWERFULLS! Carlos says again

- But what are they names? – Haddock say

- You are so mean Haddock… my boyfriend is Elijah and Jennifer boyfriend is Andy.

- Nice to meet you I'm Elisa.

(In Jennifer's ear) – Warning a bitch at 12 o'clock.

- Well guys time for lunch let's go.

- Thanks Lopez we are tired.

When Lopez goes we were alone eating pizza (Jennifer's idea)

- Have very good friends, girls.

- Yes we have…

- Why are you mad Elixir (we are alone so we can say our mutant names)

- What? No I'm not mad. Ehm we need ice boys.

- Ok we'll be right back. (They go).

- Do you see that whore, she look at them like beef?

-Yes I see that. – Rage replied.

- She is a big whore.

- Shh they are coming with the ice.

- Here is the ice.

- Thanks.

- Oh the lunch is over open the door.

- HI! I hate the food in this school. – Elisa says with a big smile just like a whore.

I look at Rage with mad eyes, thanks God I have a hat because I know that my hair was blue.

- Really is that bad the food? Elijah asks.

I want to kill her so I go to the bathroom to be alone with my angry and my bluish hair.

(In Rage ear) Where is Elixir? Dragonite ask

- She's mad go with her.

- But if she hit me.

- Deal with it. Don't be so funky, AND GO!

- Ok.

(Dragonite) I can't believe it I'm scare for a girl; well she's scare with the hair blue and the yellow eyes. Who would have no fear? Well I'm here in the girls' bathroom but how can I enter? I have an idea… so I enter between the windows.

- EH Iraliz are you here?

- YES!

- Can I talk to you?

- You are talking now.

Why she always win?

- Eh can I enter someone will see me.

- NO YOU CAN'T.

- Open it or I will burn the door down.

(Opening the door) – I hate your animal part.

(Smiling) – That was an accomplished or an insult?

She put her eyes in yellow.

- Ok, ok slow down... Eh can you tell me what happen to you.

- Is not obvious, I'm jealous you blind moron.

- From who?

- Elisa…

- Seriously? Well she is a little bit outgoing. But I don't think she is in love with Elijah

- She's a whore.

- Ok, ok, I believe you. But can you go back to the party please sister-in-law. (Giving her a hug)

- Ok.

(Me) So I go back to the party, and when we arrive Rage was with Elijah so he was not with Elisa. But when she see me…

- HI IRALIZ! WE MISS YOU

- Aha! (Fake smile).

(Rage in my ear)- Hi sister…

- Hi

- Hey you have to ignore her twin.

In that moment we see Elisa giving Dragonite a hug.

- Poor of her stomach – Rage say.

- Hey slow down, you have to ignore her

- Don't use my words against me.

- Hahaha.

- It's time to go. I will go and say Elijah.

-HEY GUYS! We have to go thanks for everything.

- BYEEE!

Finally we were out because if I spent one more second in there I kill Elisa.

- Elixir are you mad?

- Not at all…

- Are you sure?

- Yes.

* * *

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

So, have been a long time since I wrote another chapter. but the school and all that does not leave much time so forgive me. So as always if you are very strict with the grammar I recommend not reading it if they do not want a heart attack.

* * *

Chapter 9: New Things and Problems

So we arrive home and I wasn't feeling so well, my head hurt so badly.

- Babe what happen?

- Hum nothing, my head hurt… Eh Rage we need to go to my mom house.

- Need a ride?

- No babe you should stay here with Dragonite…

- Oh please Draco needs a bath! -Rage says.

- WHAT! Ok, ok fine.

In the car we were talking and I say to her that I feel strange. She says that maybe was the weather or something like that. When we arrive to my mom house she was with my brother because my dad was working.

- Hey mom.

- Hi sweeties! What's up?

- Nothing I just wanted to say hi.

- Hey sisters.

- What's new?

- You really want to know what's new? -Mom ask

- What happen! -Rage ask

- You are going to be an aunt.

- WHAT!

I look directly at my brothers eyes; I knew that something was wrong that was my headache.

- I'm sorry it was an accident.

- Ok dear brother, but you have to be a good father to that baby.

After saying that we left the house to go with the boys, I was fine now. Arriving I see Storm and Boomer.

- Finally you arrive! -Boomer says.

- Girls something happen… -Dragonite says very serious

- We find a baby in a horrible family. I need that you guys make a plan to kill these people- Storm says

- Ok but why.

- These people are the horrible mutants in the earth one time they trie to burn the school and try to kill…they own son

- Who? – I ask

- John… the ice control. They say that he is a weak and prefer to be a good mutant that a bad mutant and that is a shame for the family.

- Oh! Perfect – Elijah say sarcastically

- How we are suppose to tell him that we kill his parents? – Rage asks.

- Well I don't know that part Rage but what I know is that they want to kill Elixir and Dragonite too.

-WHY? – We both ask.

-Do you remember the dark force right? Well he was the uncle of the mom…

- This is so perfect! – I say.

When Storm finishes explain us all we were talking about the baby he need to grown up with a family.

- Oh I know Elixir adopt him. – Boomer says

- I can't do that I'm going to be an aunt, how I'm suppose to explain this to my mom and dad.

- I'll help you darling, but please you need to raise this kid – Storm says

- Alright, and the other kid what?

- Rage, Dragonite you two take this challenge. I know both of you doesn't like babies so take the big one. – Boomer says.

- Wow how big he is only 6 years old. Ok but you two are going to talk with John.

- Fine – both says.

Great! I know I want a baby but I want to kill to get him… I don't like that but his life is in danger. Well I finish packing to go to the school and prepare everything.

- Come on guys, time to go – Elijah says.

- We are ready now. Elijah, do your work. – I say.

Finally in our bedroom someone knock the door.

- Dragonite can you open please.

- Yes babe.

When he open the door we see a child, it was John.

- Hi buddy – Dragonite say shaking her hand and bringing him inside.

I see Rage and she was freeze, she was looking at her future son.

- Hello big boy! How are you?

-Hi I'm fine I think. Storm says that two of you are going to be my new parents. – John say

- Well yes. Look that girl over there she is Rage you can call her mom, and these big boy is Dragonite you can call him dad. – Elijah says

- Hi – he says.

It was so gorgeous to see my sister with maternal love. I never imagine that.

- Come on buddy let's go with Boomer we have to work. – I say

- You have to kill my real parents right? – John says with tears in his eyes.

- Hey don't put that face; you have now the best parents in the world. Your real parents are bad people, and they want to destroy this school and kill your aunt. You have now a real love my dear son. – Rage says to John giving him a kiss.

I'm not going to lie… I cry when I heard that. I was scare as fuck I just wanted to say Rage that stay with the kid, but we need her. So we leave the kid and look the direction of the house. I was praying that no one of us die...

* * *

So in this chapter the characters faces another step, as viewed

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
